piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
East India Trading Company
The East India Trading Company or the EITC is the fictionalized version of the English East India Company in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. In the islands, the company is headed by Lord Cutler Beckett. They consist of ships and enemies. History The East India Trading Company was granted a Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. It has since become one of the most powerful commercial enterprises in existence. The East India Trading Company's business is mostly centered on India, where it also acquired auxiliary governmental and military functions which have come to overshadow its commercial activities. In India, the Blue Coats protect the company. EITC ships go through the Caribbean as a rest stop and so they can reach their North American customers. Pirates have for a long time plundered EITC ships coming through the Caribbean as they are often easy to defeat and full of valuable commodities. With the importance of Caribbean customers and its position as a rest stop for many of the company's ships it has become necessary to employ more force where the Royal Navy "falters". To that end, Cutler Beckett has begun using controversial methods to control trade routes, incurring political resistance from the residents of the Caribbean, and armed resistance from pirates who view the company as an authority figure threatening their freedom. Rumors With the destruction and quick rebuilding of Port Royal, Tortuga, and the volcanic island of Padres Del Fuego, whispers circulated that the EITC was stockpiling gunpowder for some form of assault on pirates operating in the area. Also, numerous pirates had encountered Black Guard members offering rewards to any who aid them in their pursuit of the Marceline Guild following a massive ship battle against their blockade around Padres Del Fuego that resulted in a large number of their vessels being sunk. To add to the paranoia, buccaneers now fear that the EITC walk among them in disguise. After a massive naval confrontation with pirates off Padres Del Fuego, agents of the Black Guard were in pursuit of those who led the assault. Soon, it was filtered around that Beckett had brokered a deal with the cursed Jolly Roger himself to aid his war on piracy - in trade for Roger's desire to get revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. Invasions "We fought the EITC scabs at the Battle of Padres. Lead by the infamous Marceline Guild, we managed to hand them a serious defeat. Their Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett, sent in his elite Black Guard Troops to jail the ringleaders of the rebellion. As pirates, we forgot our differences and banned together to fight off the Black Guard. But, during our encounter with them it was obvious we could do the Black Guard no real harm. The gypsies and soothsayers heard rumors that confirmed what most of us suspected; the EITC were immune from our steel due to voodoo magic! Seems that Lord Beckett and Jolly Roger were working together! Jolly now has what he wants - a willing partner and access to land." Yes, the EITC had helped Jolly Roger in his Invasions, as he helped them in return. But this alliance was soon to fall. El Patron's Lost Weapons As part of Beckett's continued War on Piracy and in his dealings with Jolly Roger, information about El Patron's Lost Weapons came to his attention. To find these stashes, he dispatched special fleets of warships to retrieve them. These Expedition Fleets were led by the company's massive Ships of the Line and posed a serious threat to all pirates. After many failures to reach the mysterious location - Raven's Cove, one fleet finally managed to make land. The Company's soldiers had reached the island, only to find the cursed army of Jolly Roger there as well. A battle lasting two days was fought resulting in many losses on both sides, but each took of a large amount of the weapons for themselves. Since both sides managed to claim some of the cache, Beckett has been moving the plunder back to other East India strongholds. And now Treasure Fleets have been spotted carrying their spoils. Military The East India Trading Company are portrayed as a Major Enemy for pirates. In this case, a force of capitalism run amok as the corporation seeks to control all of the export and import among the islands. The main strength of the EITC is its inquisitive soldier force - the Black Guard. They are the primary thugs that work under the EITC and are higher than Blue Coats, which do not appear in the game. The Guard is led by its GM leader Captain Ellison Shaw. All EITC ships and soldiers for hire are colored grey and are also much stronger than their Royal Navy counterparts and will quickly move to attack any pirate or pirate vessel they encounter. They openly work beside Navy soldiers and have established outposts on many of the islands, even Tortuga, which is a "free" island to pirates. They mainly use daggers, and occasionally swords on weaker Black Guard. Also See: Black Guard Chief Executive The Company itself is under the direction of Lord Cutler Beckett. The authoritarian has been granted a title and license to do as he pleases to develop the Caribbean for England. Though he is seldom seen, his influence can always be felt; from the intimidation of the Black Guard to the pitiful prisoners of Beckett's Quarry. He is leaving his mark on the islands. Beckett continues his War on Piracy, by trying to restrict all free trade and the hunting down of any free booting sailor who dares raise the skull and crossbones. It is the intended goal to control the seas and thereby monopolize nearly all trade. To that end, he will use whatever means necessary, even striking deals with such monstrous fiends such as Davy Jones or Jolly Roger. Bosses Beckett has assigned some of his most dangerous men to work in high-priority locations. They are not to be taken lightly. They will appear randomly in place of regular Black Guard soldiers, unless a specific location is listed. * Abbott Winslow (Hired Gun) * Addison Mayfield (Assassin) * Archie the Cruel (Thug) * Atticus the Wise (Assassin) * Black Swine Bailey (Assassin) * Carlos Cudgel (Thug) * Claude D' Arcis (Thug) - Thieves' Den * Edward Lohand (Assassin) * Fisher Norton (Hired Gun) * George Peabody (Grunt) * Henry Flint (Hired Gun) * John Nickelby (Thug) * Jonathan Reed (Mercenary) * Lawrence the Unrelenting (Thug) * Millard Wingate (Hired Gun) * Neban the Silent (Assassin) - Beckett's Quarry * Phineas Fowl (Mercenary) * Remington the Vicious (Assassin) - Kingshead (Main Fortress) * Ruthless Julian (Mercenary) * Samuel (Grunt) - Beckett’s Quarry * Stuart Worthington (Grunt) * Thorpe Johnson (Grunt) * Winston Piper (Mercenary) * Zachariah Sharp (Grunt) Normal Enemies Ships Vessels belonging to the EITC actually pack more firepower and have heavier armor than Royal Navy versions. Even their medium-sized vessels carry Firebrand rounds and their warships pack Explosive ammunition. Light Vessels These light ships tend to stay close to the EITC's interests at Port Royal and Tortuga. Name Class Level Hull Points Sea Viper Sloop 6-8 1,700-2,100 Sentinel Galleon 10-11 4,400-4,800 Corvette Frigate 14 5,400 Note - The Sentinel is the only LIGHT vessel to carry Firebrand. Standard Vessels Unlike Royal Navy ships, these vessels pack Firebrand ammo and aren't afraid to use it in protection of their cargo. They can be encountered most often West of Port Royal and around Padres Del Fuego. Name Class Level Hull Points Bloodhound Sloop 16 4,500 Ironwall Galleon 21 Marauder Frigate 24-25 9,300-9,700 Warships These powerful ships give even a veteran crew goosebumps. They shoot Firebrand ammunition and can be found in and around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, and Isla Tormenta. The Barracuda can also be a flagship. Name Class Level Hull Points EITC Barracuda Sloop 28 8,200 Ogre Galleon 30 11,900 Warlord Frigate 33 14,000 Heavy Warships Undoubtedly among the most daunting floating arsenals on the seas. These ships stand as symbols of the EITC's might on the waters. They shoot Firebrand and Explosive round ammunition and can be found in and around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, Cuba and Isla Tormenta. Originally, the Behemoth used to be a flagship. These are commonly found in Mariners Reef, on the port side of Padres del Fuego, and between Outcast Isle and Tormenta (The side of Tormenta opposite Cuba). Name Class Level Hull Points Corsair Sloop 37-39 ? Behemoth Galleon 40-42 ? Juggernaut Frigate 43-45 ? Tyrant Frigate 69-71 ? ? ? Ships of the Line Recently, the East India Company has begun to use massive Ship of the Line class vessels to head their Expedition Fleets. They out-class anything currently at sea, taking the crown of most intimidating enemy vessel away from the heavy warships. To make matters worse, they are escorted by Tyrant class war ships. Name Level Hull Points Conqueror 79-81 ? Intrepid 79-81 ? Leviathan 79-81 ? Game Note-The Ship of the Line have Royal Navy counterparts Strongholds With their heavy political influence, the EITC often have members of the Black Guard stationed at Navy forts as well as their own hideouts. *Fort Charles on Port Royal *Kingshead *Royal Caverns prison camp on Port Royal *Beckett's Quarry prison camp on Padres Del Fuego *EITC Outpost - Thieves' Den on Tortuga *Trading Co. Office - Tortuga Town External links *East India Trading Company on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Enemies Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Lore